Perfect Stranger
by JStar43
Summary: AU Story. Marissa and Alex meet in a different way and Alex is a Cohen. Maybe a little Summer someone else romance. IDK I suck at summaries. My first story so be gentle. Please R&R.
1. Something New

Perfect Stranger 1

PERFECT STRANGER

Two best friends are walking through an LA shopping mall.

"Hey I bet you can't pick up one of those r.o.c.k.(rich o.c. kids)girls" Jodie smirked knowing Alex would take her up on that bet and they would be entertained for a while.

Alex scoffed in return,"You're on..and I'll do you one better, not only could I hit on one of them... I will pick up a girl from the OC."

Jodie just shook her head knowing her friend was probably right, she always managed to make a girl fall for her. Her charm had even worked on Jodie when they first met. She was looking around when she finally responded, " Fine!.. Oh look there goes a couple of O.C. snobs now."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall headed towards J and A, another set of bf's Marissa and Summer were doing some shopping of a different kind.

"Coop! Remind me again why we come to this mall its so far from home." summer whined

"Because Sum you know this mall has the best sales and its good to break away from the normal, besides its only 20 minutes and we have dance class right down the street."

"Yea well I still say there is a dance studio closer to home with 'better' surroundings."

"Coop are you even listening to me?.."

" Huh? Oh sorry Sum I guess I was just spaced out in my thoughts."

"Yea I guess...What the hell are you thinking about anyway?... Ryan?... I thought you were over that"

" Oh I am... I can't really explain it though...lets just shop ok?"

" Sure Coop but Im here if you need me..just don't go all lesbo on me" Summer said laughing.

Marissa just smiled softly as the two girls walked into a store to buy new bathing suits.

Alex looked and the two girls walking towards them and was immediately drawn to tall brunette.

Jodie noticed her friend staring at the girl and thought 'well this should be fun' she decided to take matters into her own hands "Since its my money at risk here, I get to decided who you hit on"

Not really realizing her friend had caught her staring she said "sure Jo whatever you say"

"Well since your so willing...I choose that lanky brunette over there"

Alex looked at Jodie in disbelief but know Jodie would never let her back out she decided to at least seem confident about it.

" You better get to it Cohen there finished in that swim wear store and walking away"

Alex paused a minute, trying to decided how to go about the deed before heading towards the other two girls. "Later"

Marissa gazed off only half listening to Summer rant about the bathing suits they had just bought. Little did she know her world was about to take a turn.

She turned towards Summer because she was about to try and shut the petite girl up when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist. " Hey gorgeous... where you headed?"

Summer screamed but Marissa's move was to turn and stare at the blond who still had a hold of her.

This surprised all of them.

Marissa thought ' I should probably smack this girl and run but for some reason I feel really safe.'

Alex was thinking ' Well this isn't the reaction I was expecting but wow this girl has really beautiful eyes'

Summer now stood dumbfounded wondering what just happened.

After a minute Marissa decided to strike a conversation with the girl " What makes you think im gonna tell you?"

Alex smiled as she responded confidently " Well I just figured your cute and Im cute so we should hook up and be cute together."

"Touche but no that ain't gonna happen." Marissa managed to giggle out. She was trying to figure out why she felt like she knew this girl already. What was really confusing was why she couldn't stop staring at her.

" Well I'm Marissa Cooper and this is Summer, you got a name?"

" Alex" Alex was mentally thanking Jodie for forcing her into this because even if nothing happened this girl was breathtaking.

" Marissa chuckled before asking " What no last name?"

Alex just smirked then answered, " Yea I got one and if your nice to me for a while I just might tell you."

" Well maybe I'll never know then" Marissa thought to her self that she could talk to this girl for hours and she probably would have if Summer who had been standing there silently all this time hadn't finally spoken up. It was at the sound of her voice that the girls realized they were still in an embrace and they immediately broke free.

" Well this is very nice and all but what gives you the right to just grab someone by the waist and besides that didn't you hear her introduce me, Summer, geez these hooligans have no manners."

Alex and Marissa looked at each other before bursting out in laughter and the tiny girls angry rant. The both stopped when they looked at her again and realized she was serious.

Summer continued " and did I miss something.. Do you to know each other?"

Alex answered first " Well first off I apologize Summer, Its very nice to meet you and no we don't know each other." She turned to Marissa as she continued " Listen you seem like a nice girl so I'm gonna ask you do me a favor."

"Maybe" Marissa said with a raised eyebrow.

" Right so... The reason I came over here is because my friend bet me I couldn't pick up a Newport girl... I never back down from a challenge and you two were the first to walk by so she chose you as a target... I just need you to flirt with me in front of her so I can win the bet."

"Do I get any of the money?" Marissa questioned.

" How about this?.. If you do this for me I will take you to get Ice cream for the Hagen Daaz over there.""Deal?"

Marissa stopped for a sec which caused Alex to worry before she said "deal."

Alex turned to get Jodie before stopping and looking at Summer "Oh and there's ice cream in it for you to Summer if you don't rat us out"

" ugh fine whatever just hurry up about it" summer spat.

After calling Jodie over Alex looked to Marissa and began giving the girl her cell number " you get that?"

"Yea I got it" Marissa smiled which Summer noticed she been doing a lot of since Alex approached them.

" Hey Al what's up" Jodie asked not knowing what to expect.

" Oh I just wanted to introduce you to my date for fridays's party, Marissa and her best friend Summer." " Oh yea and to tell you to find a new ride because I am taking her to dinner first." She looked back at a semi shocked Marissa who was trying to play it off and winked.

Jodie looked shocked for more than one reason. One because Alex had seemingly managed to pick up another girl and two because she hadn't expected Summer to look so beautiful.

Alex was satisfied in her work so she non-chalantly changed the subject " Now then I promised these two young ladies ice cream so lets head that way."

Marissa just shook her had at her new friend before realizing the her and Summer weren't only in town to shop but the also had dance class. She looked at her watch to see that class started in 5 minutes and they still had to get there and change.

"Actually Summer and I have to go to dance but we'll take a rain check on that ice cream."

" Well then I guess I 'll see you on Friday.""Summer will you be joining us at that party?"

"Yea I guess." Summer responded while she and Marissa hurried to class.

" Hey Marissa... Cohen." Alex shouted after them

" What?" Marissa asked confused.

" My last named it's Cohen"

Both Marissa and Summer stopped completely shocked before realizing that they really needed to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days have passed...Its now Thursday

"Al, Al are you listening to me?.. What's going on with you, you've been spacey the last few days." Jodie asked.

" Huh? Oh sorry I just haven't been sleeping well the past couple of days" Alex lied, she knew exactly why she was spacing out. She was thinking about Marissa, the same way she had been since that day at the mall. She couldn't tell Jodie because she knew what she would say ' Don't fall in love with the straight girl Al' Alex knew this of course but still she couldn't shake the thoughts from her head.

" Yea well I think there's something else... I don't like when you hide things from me...It isn't that girl is it?" Jodie inquired.

" What? Marissa.. No not at all I told you im not hiding anything its just sleep deprivation"

"If you say so." Jodie gave up knowing if Alex really didn't want to talk about it she wasn't going to.

Just as Alex was about to reassure Jodie her phone rings... She looks at the caller id and doesn't recognize the number but does see that its an orange county area code. " Hey Jo, I have a meeting with my boss so I'll catch up with you later ok?" Alex asks this as she is rushing off in the direction of the office.

When she is safely away from Jodie she answers her the phone "Hello?"

"Hey stranger!" Marissa says cheerfully on the other line.

"Who is this?" Alex asks, knowing full well who she was talking to.

"Forgotten me already? Its only been three days." Marissa replied disappointedly.

"Well you see I have a lot of girlfriends at the moment so its hard to keep track." Alex said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Alex your not as funny and charming as you think you are," Marissa said finally catching on.

"Of course I am or else you wouldn't still be talking to me," Alex stated in her matter of fact voice. "So are you going to tell me your name or what?"

"You might be even more sarcastic than your cousin, who says hi by the way."

"Yea maybe but Im way hotter... so you do got to harbor... is my cous popular or do you just hang with the loser crowd?" Alex questioned.

" Neither actually we just happen to be neighbors that and I used to date his brother."

" Well I can officially never talk to you again"

"Why?"

"Simply because you were stupid enough to date Ryan..but I guess I can give you credit that your not still with him" " Well as long as it is you that did the dumping"

"Rest assured I did... but it was really hard cause he really isn't that bad of a guy I was really upset over it until..."

"Until what?" inquired Alex

"Well I was sexually harassed in the mall on Monday by this really hot blonde..." Marissa stated trying not to laugh. "... I mean it kinda ruined my day because I couldn't think of anything else after that."

"Well that's a serious problem to have...You should probably go out with that person so you can stop thinking about it."

"I was supposed to but she can't seem to remember my name so I guess we aren't anymore" Marissa smirked.

" I guess you weren't that good looking then"

"HEY!"

"I'm just kidding gorgeous, but um Marissa is there any chance we can have our dinner tonight because tomorrow's gonna be really hectic?"

"Sure but Summer is so gonna go rage blackout on you for stealing her shopping day... where are we eating by the way?"

"Someplace nice and that's all the information you're getting."

" Alex!"

"Nope don't whine, we aren't dating yet, telling you will spoil the surprise."

" Fine, Fine"

"Alright gorgeous I should probably go I have a meeting to go to before tonight."

"Yea me too since apparently I am leaving during lunch to get ready for my date."

"I'll call you later, bye."

"I'll be waiting" Marissa said sarcastically

"Yea I know." Alex responded slyly before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex drives up to Marissa's house but decides to visit her aunt and uncle first. As she pulls up to the Cohen residence she notices that life here is different and wonders why

her parents would ever move away. Then she realizes that its been a few years since she has seen her family and wonders if she should have called first. She walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

"Hel...Its you" says a voice

Alex is startled but quickly realizes who the owner of the voice is "Its nice to see you to Summer" Alex smiled."

"So you are a Cohen as in my boyfriends family Cohen" Summer asked.

" I guess so, now can I come in please, and wait does that mean you're dating Seth?" Alex inquired with a laugh.

"Ugh fine, fine come in and yes I am dating Seth so shut your mouth about it." Summer warned.

"May I ask where my aunt and uncle are?"

"They are in the kitchen." Summer said blankly.

"Thanks Sum."

" Eww don't ever call me Sum again, you freak"

"Well Summer you need to get over your jealousy that I hit on Marissa and not you" Alex laughed out.

"Whatever freak" Was all Summer could get out it frustration with the blonde girl in front of her. Summer turned and went back upstairs while Alex walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well I hope this isn't a bad time." Alex said as she turned around the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Kirsten yelled as she ran to hug her niece.

"Its nice to see you to Aunt K" Alex said, a little taken back in the hug.

"Its been too long, how are you?" Kirsten inquired.

"Yea it has and I'm great, I just have a new friend I'm gonna hang out with tonight and she lives next door so I thought I would stop by for a minute."

"Wait, wait, Marissa Cooper is your new girlfriend?"

"Huh, girlfriend?..no but... how did you..?" Alex stuttered out.

"It's ok sweetie... your mom called here when she threw you out and asked us not to take you in or help you because you would ruin the 'Cohen name' because you were gay, but we told her we didn't care about you being gay and if you came to us we would help you." Kirsten explained.

"Wow...you know its funny but I never thought about coming here but in the past few days im starting to realize I should have."

"So now tell me are you dating Marissa or what?" Kirsten asked again.

"No we are just friends, I wish it were like that and maybe it will be soon but..." Alex started to explain but was interrupted by the door bell.

"Hold that thought hun, let me just get the door." Kirsten said as she walked out, a minute later she returned and as Alex looked up she was surprised to see Marissa walk in behind her.

"Hey Alex, Summer called and told me you were over here." Marissa smiled.

"Yeah I got here a little early so I figured I should visit while im here." Alex grinned back.

"So I can see you were talking so I'll just hang upstairs with Summer and Seth till your done."

"Ok, I'll only be a few more minutes and I'll just come upstairs since I haven't seen Seth yet."

"Sure alright, see you later Kirsten"Marissa said as she turned to leave.

Kirsten who had just been standing there quietly throughout that exchange just smiled and shook her head and as soon as Marissa was out of the kitchen she turned to Alex and said "Well that was interesting... I think she definitely likes you Alex."

"What makes you say that Aunt K?"

"Because I've known her for years and because she dated my other son Ryan for a year and I've never seen her look at him the way she looked at you just now." Kirsten informed Alex.

" That could be because she loved him and we are just friends." Alex protested

"I'm not so sure of that and you just told me you like her so why are you so disbelieving?" Kirsten wondered

"Because Aunt Kirsten I've had my heart broken before so I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Well I guess that is understandable. But don't worry sweetie just try to have fun tonight," Kirsten tried to comfort her niece. "Where are you taking her if you don't mind me asking?"

" Well I heard about this place called 'The Lighthouse' so I was gonna take her there but judging by the look on your face I guess I'll have to come up with plan b."

" Normally I would say that's a great idea its just that, that happens to be your uncle Sandy's restaurant and today he asked Ryan to help out. So unless you want to be on a date and run into her ex boyfriend I would think today's a bad idea. Plus you know your uncle doesn't stop talking and if he sees you, the two of you won't have any alone time." Kirsten explained.

" Well thanks for the warning Aunt Kirsten and by the way do you thin I could stay here tonight I'm thinking its gonna be late when my date is over."

"Sure sweetie you can stay here anytime you want."

"Thanks Aunt K" Alex yelled before running upstairs to get Marissa.

Upstairs Seth, Summer and Marissa were talking. Seth was telling the girls what Alex was like when they were kids. Seth had just finished a story about a thanksgiving play they had once done when Alex walked in.

Marissa turned to her trying to suppress a laugh as she said "well if it isn't Tina the dancing turkey."

"Huh,"Alex stopped for a second before remembering where that name came from "Ooh, Seth I am so gonna kick your ass for telling them that story, it's the first time you've seen me in three years and already your trying to embarrass me."

"You know me cous it's a talent I have when it comes to you. But anyway how the hell are you?" Seth remarked while grabbing her in for a hug.

"I good these days little cousin. I see you somehow managed to get a girlfriend, what did you do drug her." Alex laughed out.

"Ha ha very funny no she fell in love with my charm. Now sit down, stay awhile."

"Can't cousin, Marissa and I have plans already. We should really get going."

Marissa looked up at that last statement from Alex and she started to grab her purse when she said "Alright guys maybe we'll see you at the bait shop after dinner."

Alex looked at Marissa before agreeing "Yea maybe...but if not I think I'll be here a couple of days anyway so we'll hang then.""Later"That was all Alex said before grabbing Marissa's hand and leading her out of the house and to her car.

"So where we headed?" Marissa asks happily.

"Well I was planning to take you to the lighthouse but Aunt K says that's probably not the best idea so I was thinking we could pick up food and I do still owe you ice cream and then go somewhere like your house, my house or back to my aunt's house." Alex threw her idea out thinking that it wouldn't fly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Only my parents are home, and at the Cohens Seth and Summer would bug us to death with their incessant bantering. Soo unless you can think of a reason we're better off with my parents than yours I'm thinking we should head to your house."

"Well we are definitely better off with your parents than mine but that's a long story for a different day...luckily for us I live alone in my own apartment. So yea I guess we could head there. It's only a 20 minute drive."

"Yea that's cool. But I think I should get my car so you don't have to drive back."

"Are you sure because I was just gonna stay here tonight?"

"No its fine I'll just follow you to your house."

"Ok that's fine,"

At Alex's apartment

"I can't believe you have such bad taste in movies... and that you haven't seen Batman Begins." Alex said while trying to catch her breath from laughing hysterically.

"Can you imagine summer in a movie that's slightly scary and besides Be Cool wasn't that bad." Marissa managed to laugh out.

"Now that we've officially managed to pig out on Chinese food and ice cream can we watch the movie now?"

"Yea sure but let me call my mom and tell her I'll be a little late."

"Well that's good I'm already making you miss curfew. Your parents should love me."Alex chuckled.

"I could leave just to protect your good name" Marissa slyly remarked.

"NO! I mean No it's not that important"

Alex's outburst made Marissa laugh as she shook her head and asked " Hey can a borrow a shirt this one is sticking to me."

"Sure no problem, I think we could find something just follow me." Alex said as she walked towards her bedroom.

Marissa was standing in front of the mirror waiting for Alex to come out of the laundry room. She had found a few pictures that Alex kept on her dresser and was lost in her thoughts. She was asking herself why this felt so weird . She had only known Alex a few days but she felt so comfortable around her. A comfort she had never felt before. But Alex was a girl so could these feelings be real.

Alex had come back in and noticed how spaced out Marissa had become in her thoughts and for a few minutes Alex just stood there and watched her. Alex thought she had found the girl of her dreams and after their night together she was sure the girl in front of her was feeling the same way.

Alex walked up to Marissa and put her arms around the girls waist. "Hey gorgeous, what are thinking so hard about?"

Marissa, though she realized she should have been, wasn't the least bit startled, in fact she was feeling safer than ever. Instead she leaned back a little and smiled before responding "A lot but nothing important...I'm glad we're hanging out. I wish I didn't have to leave after the movie."

"You don't have to you know, you could stay here tonight. I promise to wake you up in time for you to make it to school." Alex said in between kisses on Marissa's neck.

"Wait... don't you have school in the morning also?"Marissa now turned around to look at Alex.

"No. When my parents kicked me out for being gay. I dropped out so I could work at the Bait Shop and get an apartment to bring gorgeous girls back to." Alex said now her kisses were becoming longer.

She stared for a second before speaking, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were seriously hitting on me right now."

"That's because I am." Alex whispered before kissing Marissa fully on the lips.

The two girls made out for a minute before Marissa realized what was happening. When she did she pushed Alex away and ran towards the door while yelling back "Oh my God Alex I can't do this..I'm sorry...I really have to go."

Alex chased after her as she called out "Marissa wait its ok...its my fault...don't leave like this." But her yells went unanswered as Marissa sped away towards home leaving Alex alone.

Alex sat back on her bed replaying the night and realizing that nothing that happened that night was anything more than friendly banter. Now Alex was beating herself up thinking that she ruined what could have been a great friendship. She went to sleep that night knowing that any chances of that were gone now because she misread the signs.

Now back at home Marissa laid on her bed crying. She was upset. She had realized that Alex meant a lot to her but when they were kissing Marissa got scared. She pushed Alex away and now she regretted it. Its just that she was confused and at that moment her brain was telling her to run...FAST! She doesn't know why but she listened when deep inside her heart was telling her it was right.

The next day Summer arrived at school only to find that Marissa wasn't there and she wasn't answering any of her phone calls either. Summer was worried to at lunch she took off for the Cooper-Nichol mansion. She arrived to see that Marissa's car was there so when there was no answer at the door she decided to use her emergency key. She ran up the stairs to Marissa's room and slowly opened the door. What she saw was Marissa still lying in bed and what she heard was her crying. "Coop, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Marissa was barely audible so she just shook her head to signal nothing.

Seeing her state Summer obviously wasn't buying that so she tried a different tactic. "Marissa Cooper if you don't tell me what's wrong right now I will sooo go rage blackout on your ass."

Realizing she needed to talk anyway Marissa slowly sat up and tried to talk but barely did as she started to cry even thinking about the previous night.

"Oh my God its Alex... Is she like uber psycho bitch? Do I have a blonde ass to kick?"

"Marissa looked up and smiled softly at her tiny friend. Now that she was finally calmed down a bit Marissa spoke "No Summer you don't, Alex was super sweet the entire night. It was me who wound up being the asshole."

"What did you do?"

"Its just I think I have feelings for her and I know I gave her the signals that I did but when she kissed me I freaked and I ran out of her house. Now I'm positive she thinks im a jerk for leading her on then pushing her away."

" First of all... you THINK you have feelings for her? Well I can tell you this I have never ever seen you smile more than you have since the day you met her. Not even with Ryan, so the feelings are obviously there. Secondly, what the hell are you scared of that girl is HOT if I do say so myself and she's obviously in to you and you said she was sweet so I don't know what the problem is. I'm sure if you explain how you were feeling she'll understand."

" Summer when did you become all zen like?"

" It comes from reading Cohen's Star Wars comic books."

" Well thanks Sum, you're right I need to talk to her."

"How the hell are you gonna manage that."

"We are going to that party tonight at the Baitshop. Even if she isn't partying she'll be working so no matter what she'll be there."

" You are so lucky I love you. Now come on we are gonna make you look so hot she won't think twice about taking you back."

"Thanks Sum you are the best."

"Don't I know it"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you are working tonight. What happened to partying it up? Just because Mar..." Jodie stopped as Alex shot her a warning look. "...issa isn't coming is no reason to not party with me."

" Jo I just can't do it. I am not in the partying mood. I am sorry but at least you can still have fun plus you get free drinks cause I am at the bar."

" Whatever I just hope you didn't act like this to your other friends when we broke up."

"Oh don't worry I didn't"

Jodie pretended to look hurt for a sec before yelling "Asshole" at Alex who was headed for the bar.

Marissa and Summer walked into the Baitshop and had it been a movie it was the kinda entrance where everyone stopped and stared. In fact a few people did just that, and Alex was one of them.

Alex mentally cursed herself for thinking Marissa wouldn't come since she knew where the party was. She told herself not to worry about and concentrate on working. But oh man would that be hard because Marissa had on a jean mini skirt and a black halter top.

Marissa finally spotted Alex behind the bar and decided it was now or never and started to make her way toward the blonde. She could feel her nerves in the pit of her stomach as she approached the girl. "Hi Alex" was all she could say at first.

Alex barely looked up because she was afraid to. "Hey Marissa" was all she said because she was trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She wasn't quite successful.

Marissa could since the hurt and mentally whacked herself because she knew it was all her doing. "Alex we need to talk. Is there somewhere else we can go?"

Alex was about to try and blow her off but thought that if anything she could apologize to the girl. " Sure just follow me to the office in the back"

Once in the office the two girls just stared at each other for while before Marissa spoke up "Look Alex I ..."

" No Marissa wait let me go first. I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have assumed that you were attracted to me. I really hope we can be friends because I really like hanging out with you."

"Alex I was about to apologize to you for running away. You had every right think those things, I was giving you the signals. But when you kissed me I freaked I have never had feelings for a girl and I got scared so I ran."

" Look Marissa I get it ok... you one of those girls that flirt with but when it comes down to it your straight."

"No Alex thats not what im tryna say. I tryna tell you that I didn't mean to run away. I was hoping you could me another chance."

"I don't know Marissa I've been hurt before and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that while not purposely your unsureness will win out in the end."'

"Alex don't do this. I said I was sorry please just give me a chance I promise I won't hurt you." Marissa said while moving closer to Alex

"Marissa im telling you this is a bad idea. You have school and I live here not to mention the fact that I own this place now. My boss left it to me when he ran off. I'll be swamped." Alex spit this out while trying to control her breathing and resist the urge to kiss Marissa who was now directly in front of her.

"Alex relax please. We can make this work." Those were Marissa's final words before her lips went crashing down on Alex's.

Alex paused for a moment but it was no use. She was so in to this girl and she decided to take the chance. So she responded to the kiss.

The kiss was filled with so such longing and Alex could tell that Marissa was sincere. They pulled back when the need for air became to much to ignore. The rested their foreheads against each other and just smiled.

Marissa let out a sigh as she asked "So what does this mean?"

"It means that if you want to be you are my girlfriend."

" Whoa! Who said anything about wanting to date?" Marissa asked.

"MARISSA..."

"Alex I'm just kidding. Of course I would love to be your girlfriend."Marissa smiled as she rapped her arms around Alex' neck and leaned forward to try and kiss her girlfriend only to have Alex pull back.

"That wasn't funny babe. I was serious when I said Id been hurt before."

"Aww Im sorry hun. Here let me make it up to you." Marissa apologized as she pulled Alex in for a kiss. This time Alex responded

Alex pulled away slightly breathless as she said "As much as I would love to stay here and do this with you all night. I have a club to run now." Alex started to lead them out of the office but stopped and turned towards Marissa. "You know what I hadn't really been that excited about owning this place until now. I guess its true what they say, 'life's accomplishments are nothing if you don't have someone to share them with'." She turned an led them out while Marissa just had this dumbstruck smile on her face


End file.
